


Untitled Heartbreak #6

by DebSarcasticPlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebSarcasticPlight/pseuds/DebSarcasticPlight
Kudos: 1





	Untitled Heartbreak #6

“We could just be friends,”

At that moment your voice was light and you were still happy.

Together we were an unstoppable force, defying everything and then some that High School could have thrown our way. Now, we were steadily adjusting to our new lives apart. I wish that I had been stronger, that I could have just let you go.

Instead, I clung to you all the more tightly for two more years refusing to allow myself confirmation of even the subtlest of change. But your kisses had become robotic. Instead we shared in a mechanized intimacy, after which you wouldn’t even meet my gaze.

Inevitably, you no longer had time to talk on the phone. Eventually, you’d even stopped texting at the end of the day. A sinking feeling began to take root inside now, gnawing away at our conjoined memories.

I wasn’t even all that surprised when you broke things off on our fifth anniversary. In retrospect, I’ll admit to having spent all ten hours of my bus ride contemplating the outcome of seeing you at last.

Time stopped momentarily, a fleeting snapshot of us ending. Your voice was hardened and distant. Life had filled in with so many different things and none of them included me.

Heartbroken, tears on my cheeks and a tremble in my voice,

“We could just be friends?”


End file.
